DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) This Award is intended to serve as a catalyst for the development, implementation and evaluation of an innovative nutrition education curriculum focusing on cardiovascular disease prevention at Brown University School of Medicine, its primary care residencies, and with practicing primary care physicians. A Nutrition Education Advisory Panel with representatives from the departments of Family Medicine, Pediatrics, Medicine, Community Health, Psychiatry, and Surgery at Brown University School of Medicine; Departments of Pharmacy, Nursing, Nutrition and Exercise Science at the University of Rhode Island; the Johnson and Wales Culinary Institute; the Rhode Island (RI) Dietetic Association; and the RI Department of Health will evaluate and help revise the educational curriculum, foster joint research and training efforts, and sponsor continuing medical education (CME) programs. A curriculum utilizing fingerstick cholesterol measurements, dietary assessment using brief behavioral tools such as Rate Your Plate, competency-based nutrition assessment and counseling skills utilizing standardized patients, communication of research and educational modules through a nutrition home page and interactive multi-media CD-ROM modules will all be implemented.